Pichu and The Magic Bell
by M2 the Mewtwo Guru
Summary: Pichu comes across a magic bell. Now it's up to him to get back the Spirits and prove his worth! Chp 7: Left feeling a bit depressed, Pichu seeks someone to talk to. But is this someone... A spirit?
1. Rainy days bring new friends

Pichu and the Magic Bell 

By: M2 the Mewtwo Guru 

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pichu, or any of the Super Smash Bros. I do own Kawiinaku and all related characters.   
A/N: This popped into my head and I thought it was a good idea. Something like a cross between Cardcaptors and Melee. Pichu comes across a girl with a magic bell and has released ancient spirits. Now he must get them back to power up the bell and save Nintendo World from the Dark Shadow. This is his chance to prove his strength. Will Pichu be able to complete this task? 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

  
The sky was a gruesome black and the wind howled like a pack of angry wolves. No matter how much it scared her, she had to keep moving. 

Splash! Splash! 

She ran threw puddles of the cold rain. She had to get away, far away.   
"Ugh!" she groaned as she fell on the wet ground. She wasted no time getting back on her feet. She checked the item in her arms. A small spear. A round bell to be exact. After seeing it was OK, she ran on. 

* * * 

Today was a great day. Maybe not too great but still, in Pichu's case, it was great. The little mouse was in a tournament with the rest of the smashers. He had beaten Ness and Young Link and was now going to fight Falco. If he won he would get a chance to fight Mewtwo. He longed to fight Mewtwo. Every times he had a chance to fight him in a tournament, he would always loose before getting reaching him. 

If his winning streak continued he would have a chance to prove how strong he is to everyone.   
"Go!" went the announcer. The stage was Final Destination. This should be an easy match.   
Pichu dashed off and got ready to use his skull bash when he was hit by a great pain. Once he got his senses back, Pichu realized he was hit by Falco's Falco Phantasm. Before he knew it, Falco began to shoot several lazers at him, which Pichu easily dodged. Then Falco to punch at the young pokemon, which was rather difficult because of Pichu's size. 

Once falco caught Pichu off guard he kick the mouse and sent Pichu flying halfway across the stage. Pichu managed get up quickly, but Falco kicked him again sending to the edge. The bird raced up to Pichu and Falco split (down smash attack), knocking Pichu off. This pokemon wasn't about ready to give up just yet. He used agility and was about to hop back on the arena when he was hit, once again, by Falco's blaster gun. Pichu was shot too far to make it back. He didn't have the energy to use agility again, and it was hopeless getting back. The poor pokemon's dreams were shattered as he fell to his doom. 

* * * 

Pichu walked pass his peers. He tried to ignore their silent smirks and laughs.   
"Aw Pichu" cooed his evolved form, Pikachu, "you did really good being so young." That comment made Pichu very angry. "Stop treating me like that," he snapped, "just because I'm a baby pokemon doesn't mean I'm a weakling! I could have won, and I will next time!" 

Everyone was silent for a while. Pichu wasn't known for being so angry.   
"Sure runt" smirked Falco walking pass him. Pichu's cheeks lit up in anger. He sent a jolt of lighting at the bird. Falco dodged it and glared at him as he recovered from the jolt.   
"I didn't think you would want to continue fighting after that pathetic defeat" Falco smirked again, ready to beat the little mouse into a pulp. 

"Cool it Falco" Pikachu cut in. He looked at his younger form, "maybe you should sit and chill out, Pichu."   
Pichu glared back at Pikachu. He then stomped off, but tripped and landed right in front of Mewtwo.   
"Weakling" the large cat like pokemon said, coldly as always. He then joined the others to watch the rest of the tournament and go to his match.   
Even though Mewtwo called lots of the Smashers weaklings time to time, Pichu felt really hurt. He never felt so bad before. 

Pichu ran out of there as fast as he could before anyone saw him crying. He left the Smash Estate and went outside into the Nintendo World, were it was now raining. He moped around along the road feeling so pathetic and dumb; useless and weak. He should have won the battle.   
Pichu found a bench to sit on. He didn't care how much rain there was, he just sat there and cried. No rain storm could match the amount of tears that little pokemon cried. Today just wasn't his day. 

"Wha wrong with you?" asked a sweet voice. Pichu lifted his head to see a strange looking girl. She had large cat like ears on the side of her face wearing a pair of green earrings. Golden yellow hair cupped around her face with hair running down the sides stopping above her shoulders. More hair going up in the air and then looping down, looking like she had to antennas. She wore a short yellow dress with long sleeves and had some kind of puffy green belt around her waist. She had on tall yellow boots on her feet with green rims on the top. On her head was some kind of green hat that looked similar to the hoods on the Ice Climbers parka's. Her eyes were green, and it was like looking into a forest, as Pichu stared into them. In her arms she was holding a golden bell, like the ones cats wear on their collars, only bigger. 

"Wha wrong with you?" she asked again. Pichu sniffed, shaking his head. 

"Nothing" he told her, hoping she would go away. She didn't. The girl sat next to Pichu in the cold rain. Pichu glanced at her and almost gasped. Her skin was a pale glowing yellow color, bringing a little mysterious light into the cold darkness. 

"I Kawaiinaku" she said. Pichu hung his head and waddled his feet. He didn't really feel like talking but still he replied. 

"Pichu" he told her. The girl, Kawaiinaku, placed the bell on her lap and picked Pichu up with a giggle. 

"Kawaii!" she cried giving him an Eskimo kiss. Pichu giggled back. He was starting to cheer up. After kawaiinaku put him down back on the bench, Pichu took a deep sigh a hopped off on the ground. 

"We should get out of the rain. Maybe I'll see you again" he smiled. Kawaiinaku shrugged and laughed. Pichu waved and started to walk back home. Then he heard footsteps behind him. Pichu looked back and saw Kawiinaku following him. "Uh..." he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, Kawaiinaku, why don't you come home with me?" he asked her. Kawiinaku smiled. 

"Kawaii!" she cooed, her smile getting bigger. Pichu giggled. She was making him feel all better. 

"I'll take that as a yes" he said. Kawaiinaku nodded and they went back to the Smash Estate together. 

------------------------   


Yes I know a slow start. And if the fight between Pichu and Falco sucked, sorry. I'm not that good writing out fights and stuff but I do my best. I hope I write a better chapter next time. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. 


	2. The Spirits are Released

A/N: fixed the kawaii mistakes in the first chapter. Thanks Frujiga for pointing that out. I keep forgetting the second A --; 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  
CHAPTER 2: The Spirits are Released 

  
Pichu slowly opened the door to the mansion. He didn't feel like running into anyone, hoping Kawaiinaku wouldn't get cought. The close was clear. Everyone must have been eating now. "Come on!" he called his new friend. 

"Kay," she replied and they ran into the mansion. The two were just about to reach the stairs when Roy ran out the dinning room. He almost ran past the little mouse, but stopped when he cought sight of Pichu's ears. 

"Evening," Roy said. Pichu froze up and got very nervous. "Nice to see you're...what are you hiding?" Roy asked a he watched Pichu trying to cover something something behind his back. 

"Err..." Pichu began to sweat. Then he saw Roy with Marth's sword. "What are YOU hiding?" he asked him, knowing Marth hardly, if ever, let anyone touch his sword. 

"Uh..." Roy cleared his throat and straighted his figure, "this never happened" 

"Got yah," Pichu nodded. He and Kawaiinaku went upstairs after hearing Marth yell about his sword missing. By that time Roy had already fled to the another part of the mansion. 

* * * 

Once the two reached Pichu's room, they dried themseleves off. Then Kawaiinaku hopped on pichu's bed, which was rather big for Pichu's size. He watched her get comfortable, then Kawaiinaku stared at him with her big green eyes. 

"Hungry?" pichu asked her. 

"Yah. Whacha think?" she replied. Pichu nodded and scampered back downstairs. He went into the kitchen where Pikachu and peach were doing the dishes. Pichu snuck past then and climbed onto the table to get some fruits from the fruit bowl. 

"Would you mind helping us?" asked Pikachu. Pichu held one apple with teeth and the other in his arms. 

"Love to, gotta go!" he mummbled and hopped out the kitchen. 

"Whats he up to?" wondered Peach. 

Pikachu shrugged drying a dish. "Maybe he's still upset. I should talk to him."   
Peach nodded and Pikachu walked out the kitchen. 

* * * 

Pichu munched on hi apple as he watched Kawaiinaku toy with hers bitting it here and there.   
"So Kawaiinaku," Pichu spoke, "where do you come from anyway?" 

Kawaiinaku gave a shrug and titled her head. "There. Ya' know," she said confusing Pichu. 

"There were?" he asked. Kawaiinaku pet his chin. "So kawaii!" she giggled.   
Pichu was starting to think kawaii was her favorite word. Then there was a knaock on the door. Pichu got neverous again and grabbed one of his blankets, trying to cover his friend. 

"Hey! Cut that out!" she laughed. 

"Shh! Kawaiinaku, you got to hide!" he said. Then Pikachu came into the room. 

"Pichu," he said, "I'm sorry. I should have known how'd you felt about loosing. We where bad to you." Pikachu then looked at Pichu strangly. He was holding up a blanket like he was hiding someting.   
"Wha areyou doing?" he asked. 

Pichu at this point was frozen in place from shock. "Pichu are you OK?" Pikachu asked. 

"You don't see anything?" Pichu finally spoke. Pikachu looked at him weird again. 

"Nothing but you and your belongings," he replied. 

"No one else?" Pichu asked still shocked. He could see Kawaiinaku so clearly and the blanket didn't even half cover her. 

Pikachu shook his head. "No," he said. Pichu looked at Kawaiinaku. She was smiling and waving at Pikachu, but still he didn't seeing her. 

"Oh. Than I'm fine," Pichu smiled. 

"OK. Tomorrow come with me, Jigglypuff, and Kirby to the Poke Floats and we'll do some training," he told Pichu. 

"Kay!" the little mouse replied. Pikachu smile and left his room. Instantly Pichu fell flat on the bed taking a deep sigh. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" he asked Kawaiinaku. She shrugged. 

"Do what?" Kawaiinaku giggled. 

* * * 

Later that night pichu woke up. Kawaiinaku was sound asleep. He yawned and was about to go back to sleep, too, when he saw something glowing. It of course wasn't Kawaiinaku, even though her skin still gave of that ghastly light. It was that bell she brought with her. Pichu's eyes lite up with curiosity. It was so bright, yet its golden light didn't spread into the darkness of the room.   
Pichu crowled over Kawaiinaku and stared into the bell. While glowing it looked like an eerie, golden, crystal ball. Slowly, Pichu inched his arms closer to the glowing bell carefully. His little paws felt funny as he touched it. Pichu couldn't really feel it, like his fingures were numb, but his body was filled with different reactions. 

Everything was bright 

Everything was dark 

He couldn't move 

His body was being sliced 

He felt cold 

He felt hot 

He was drowning 

He was being electricuted 

Then a blast of wind knocked him down, taking away his breath. He couldn't see. He couldn't breath. Pichu thought he was dead. 

* * * 

"Pichu! Pichu!" a voice called out. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kawaiinaku smiling at him. Her eyes were filled with excitment as Pichu slowly sat up gasping for air. He fell back down from being so dizzy. He thought he was going to be sick. 

"Poor Kawaii," Kawaiinaku pouted petting his head. Pichu moaned trying to sit up again. Once he did he waited for his head to stop spinning. 

"Gah. Kawaiinaku, what happened to me?" he asked. She looked at the bell with a grin on her face. Then she looked back at the pain filled pokemon. 

"You released the ancient spirits," she said. 

"I released what?" Pichu asked dazed. 

"The spirits that were in the bell" she explained, "see, there were spirits in the bell that could only be released by a certain someone. That someone now must get them back. And, kawaii Pichu, that someone is you!" she told him, but unaware to Pichu, not the whole story. 

"...." Pichu didn't know what to say. Kawaiinaku was confusing the young rodent. 

"You getting me Pichu?" she asked rubbing his head. 

"Nope," Pichu replied sitting down. Kawaiinaku smiled at him. 

"Kay," she simply said. 'You'll understand soon enough Spirit Master. I hope you'll be ready' Kawaiinaku thought as she watched Pichu get back up to prepare for today. 

* * * 

Later on that day Pichu met up with Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby on the Poke floats to train. It was supose to be like any other day, but Pichu had a bad feeling about everything.   
It started when they were on the onix float. Jigglypuff charged at Kirby with a roll out attack when all of a sudden she was swept away by some invisible force. It was like she was hit with an smash attack, as she flew into the air screaming. The rest stared at Kirby who looked just as confused. 

"I didn't do anything!" he said. 

Then there waas a strong gust of wind. The strength of it almost blew all three of the onix. Jigglypuff came back on the revivle platform. 

"Lets get out of here!" she screamed. Then another wind blew Pikachu, kirby, and Jigglypuff into the air, taking them away from Pichu. The little pokemon was terrified and confused. This never happened before on the Poke Floats. Maybe now he'll understand the ancient spirits. 

------------------------------------------ 

  
Ooo! I belive this counts as a cliff hanger, no? Whats going on with the Poke Floats? What is Kawaiinaku talking about? What is she not telling Pichu? Well if you like the story so far, then I suggest you stick around. I'm already working on chapter 3 so it shouldn't take so long for me to post it. Maybe this weakened. Ooo! Please keep reviewing! And if you're gonna flame me cause you hate Pichu, who I think is just too kawaii, get out before I send the mews to get you! And if that won't work, Frisky the Chinchilla will have your head...Heehee! Bye bye for now! 


	3. Wind

A/N: Yeah, I'm up to chapter three! And I still have idea's! goody! Please enjoy. 

------------------------------------ 

  
Chapter 3: Wind 

  
Pichu was alone on the onix float. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby were gone. What if they were dead? Pichu's mind filled up with worries and questions. Then he felt a cool breeze hitting his face. All of a sudden, Pichu saw a girl in front of him. Her whole body was white wih mixes of pale gray. She wore a funny looking hat like Link's, but it split in the middle, both ends reaching down to her waist on each side with bells haning from the tips. It looked like a hat a joker would wear. Her eyes were a dark cold gray, glowing with evilness. She had on a short sleaved shirt and shorts along with curly shoes, also like jokers. 

"Where are my friends?" Pichu asked her. She smirked pointing up to the sky. Pichu looked up and saw the three on top of some kind of twister screaming. 

"Wha! How?" Pichu gasped at the sight. The girl simply smirked at him and drew a long breathe. Then she exhaled blowing Pichu to the other end of the onix. 

"'Lo 'lo, Kawaii!" Kawaiinaku smiled as she saw the little mouse at her feet. Pichu ignored the fact that she appeared out of no where and jumped up. 

"Do you see that?" he asked, "do you see her? Whats going on!" Kawaiinaku looked at him puzzeled, but with a sly grin. 

"See wha?" she asked him. Pichu looked at her confused. How could she not see this...girl who blew his friends into the air. 

"What do you mean? SHe's right there!" he cried. Kawaiinaku grinned as she looked up at the girl. 

"Maybe," she told Pichu. He groaned and looked back at the strange girl. She looked just as annoyed as he did. What scared Pichu was the fact she was going to try and blow him away again. 

"Wa!" he screamed then used a thunder jolt. It went right threw her. Pichu took a deep breathe and got ready charge at the girl with a skull bash attack. 

"Pichu, it won't work," warned Kawaiinaku. Pichu stoppped in his tracks, right at the girl's feet. She was looking down at him, smirking. "It's the Wind Spirit. You understand me?" Kawaiinaku asked Pichu. 

"Good, Kawaii," she smiled taking out the bell, "now, Pichu, I'm giving this to you. It's weak but you'll be able to catch Wind." The bell started to glow in her hands. Not as bright s before, but it could have been the light out here. Then she tossed it at Pichu, but it hit him right in the face.   
"You're supose to catch it," Kawaiinaku scolded. 

"Sorry!" he replied replied rubbing his nose. Wind took to the air, her arms and legs turned into forms of tornadosn as she flew. She had an angry look on her face, not happy to see the bell. She hisses at Pichu , and inhaled preparing to blow him away. 

"Use the bell, Pichu!" Kawaiinaku shouted. Pichu nodded and threw the bell at Wind. It went straight threw her and bounced down the tail of the onix float.   
"Gah! Pichu i ment ring it!" she slapped her forehead. 

Pichu chuckled sheeply as h blushed. Then he ran after the bell before it fell off. He was just about to catch it when Wind blew him off the onix float, then he fell, still trying to catch the bell. 

"Whu-oh," Kawaiinaku blinked as she saw Pichu fall. Wind grinned as she watch the mouse disappear in the pink clouds. "You can't let Kawaii Pichu die like that," she told Wind. The spirit merely glanced at her then pulled up her tornado like arm. 

Pichu just grabbed the bell when he was jerked back up by a powerful force of wind. He opened his eyes to see Wind and Kawainaku when he was slammed into a late Porygon float. 

"Now that wasn't nice," Kawaiinaku told Wind, who ignored her and had great joy in slamming Pichu against all the floats. Then she brought him back down to the onix float with another slam.   
Pichu got up as quick as he could but fell back down. Wind gave him a good beating. But Pichu had to get up. He took a deep breathe and slowly stood on his feet. He looked at Wind who was ready to fight again. 

"Pichu, ring the bell!" Kawaiinaku shouted once more. Pichu grinned evilly at Wind. He took the bell in his hands and then shook the bell like a marraca. He shook with all his might, and even danced with it. Pichu was enjoying his task. On the other hand, Wind and Kawainaku wasn't pleased at all. They thought he looked rather pitiful.   
"I said ring," Kawaiinaku told Pichu, "ya know. Ding dong! Not shake." 

Pichu smiled embarressed. "So how do you do that?" he asked, "I never heard this kind of bell go ding dong." 

Kawaiinaku thought thought for a while. Wind wouldn't wait for long before she tried to kill Pichu again, so she had to think quick.   
"You have to concentrate, Pichu, It'll ring for you," she said, "and hurry up! It won't stay charged forever." 

Though Pichu didn't understand what she was talking about, he still tried. "Come on bell," he whidpered, "pleas help me out here. I got to stop this wind thingy. I got to save my friends."   
The bell began to glow it's mysterious golden light in his paws. A handle appeared on the bell. Pichu grabbed it and started to ring the bell, this time properly. It sounded like a church bell, its holy music ringing threw out Kanto. 

Winds arms turned back to normal, as she covered her ears. Her body glowed the same goldne light as the bell did and she began to stuggle. 

"Come on pichu!" cheered Kawaiinaku, "you're doing it!" 

Pichu continued to ring the bell. Wind could take it no more. She lost her figure, turning into nothing but a gray mass of light with an golden barrier. It all was sucked into the bell, knocking Pichu over. 

"Ooo! Kawaii Pichu, ya did it! You cought the Wind Spirit!" Kawaiinaku clapped. Pichu sat up and looked at the bell. It lost its glow but it was warm. 

"Guess I did," he replied. 

"Good," she said, "now you have to catch your friends." Pichu got confused by her comment.   
Kawaiinaku saw this, then pointed up. At that instint Pikachu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff fell onto the onix float. 

"Thats it," Pichu said to kawaiinaka, "you're going to tell me everything." She nodded. 

"kay, but you got to watch out for the floats," she chuckled and disappeared. Pichu understood what she ment as he saw all the poke floats getting ready to crash into each other. Luckily he was able to get everyone out in time. 

"This won't all be easy, Spirit Master. It'll get harder. But i know you can do it," Kawaiinaku thought of Pichu. 

----------------- 

Cookies and creeam please! Sorry, just had to say that. Has anybody role played here?? I'm finding myself apologising to Ash for laughing at his insults about me and he's not even real! Crazy things happen on IM's between friends...*Ahem* I hope this chapter was OK. Sorry for any misspelled words. I have a good idea for anyone who has writers block. Listen to some nice piano, flute, err...ect. kind of music. If you want some I know a site that has plenty. Helps me think of lots of nice scenes for this story. Please keep reviewing! 


	4. Secrets...Beginings

A/N: ^.^ Wa! you like it! you really like it! You all made M2 feel happy. Now she pressents more of Pichu and The Magic Bell! 

-------- 

  
CHAPTER 4: Secrets...Beginings 

  
Once Pichu got back to his room, and Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Kirby were brought straight to Dr. Mario, he waited for Kawaiinaku to tell him about the bell. 

"where is she?" he sighed. 

"Where who?" Me? Ha ha!" Pichu knew who the voice belonged to and turned to see Kawaiinaku. 

"Finally!" he hopped up, "are you going to tell me now?" Pichu asked with excitment. 

"Tell wha?" she asked him. By now Pichu was getting pretty sick of her acting like this. 

"The bell, Kawaiinaku!" he shouted like a little kid begging for candy, "I caught the Wind Spirit, right? There are more, isn't there? Tell me everything!" 

Kawaiinaku picked him up and sat on the bed. She was silent for a while. 'Can I be sure Pichu can for fill the task ahead of him? He's brave and willing to try,' she thought, 'We can put our faith in him. I'm sure.' 

"The bell," Kawaiinaku spoke finally, "is very specail." Pichu nodded. 

"Uh-huh," he said wanting her to continue. 

"It was made a long time ago when the Earth was young and the Spirits livied in the world gaurding whats theirs and making sure everything was okay. Their was an evil that threatened to take over the Spirits and rule the world. The Good Forces made the bell and trapped all the spirits in it so the evil could never get them," she told Pichu. 

"Okay," he replied, "then what happened?" Kawaiinaku sighed sadly as she continued. 

"One day the evil stole the bell. The world would have been in such chaos if they knew how to use it. But we got it back. Now that you released the spirits, you must get them back before The Dark Shadow, the evil, gets them. If you get all the spirits the bell will be strong enough to face the evil again," she said. 

Pichu was a little sadden. He released the spirits and the world might in trouble because of him. "I'll get them back," Pichu told Kawaiinaku, "I'll ,make sure The Dark Shadow thingy won't get them." 

She smiled. "So kawaii, so brave. I know you'll get them," Kawaiinaku picked up the bell, "look. When it glows brighter it means you cought another spirit," she told Pichu. He watched as yellow sparks from her hands, connecting with the bells, making it glow dimmly. 

"Ah!" Pichu gasped, "that's cool. let me try, please." Kawaiinaku nodded and gave it to Pichu. The pokemon held it in his arms and tried very hard to make it glow, but nothing happened.   
"What's wrong?" he asked. Kawaiinaku giggled. 

"Either you're not trying hard enough or Wind doesn't like you yet. Give it some time and keep trying. You'll make it glow," she pet his head. 

"How many spirits are there?" Pichu asked. 

"Ten," Kawaiinaku answered. 

'Just nine more,' Pichu thought, 'I'll show them who the runt is.' 

* * * 

  
Pichu went downstairs to the den. The Smashers liked to watch T.V. and read there. He had the bell tied around his neck with a red ribbon, so you can see it on his back, and he munched on an apple as he hummeb. Pichu found out that Marth, Roy, Fox, Mewtwo, and Mr. Game and Watch were in the room. Marth, Roy, and Fox were watching T.V. while Mewtwo waas reading a book, and Mr. Game and Watch was beeping back and forth from the T.V. to the small bookshelf. 

Pichu sat on the couch next to Roy. The three were watchin some kind of sport on T.V. Pichu didn't really like sports, having a fear that one day some one would try to kick him over the feild goal. 

"Is that Zelda's or something?" Roy asked looking away from the program to face Pichu. He was point out the bell he wore. 

"Uh...no it's mine," Pichu replied. Roy shrugged and went back to watching T.V. 

"Shame what happened to those guys," Marth spoke up, abviously about Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby. 

"I wonder," Fox turned to gaze at Pichu, "how come 'you' didn't get hurt?"   
Pichu was shocked and angered at that question. How could Fox say something like this? Pichu would never hurt his friends. He should know that. 

"Click click, Fox!" Mr. Game and Watch interrupted, "Doc says they'll be fine-Beep! Accidents happen-Click!"   
Pichu smiled thank you at the 2-D figure for being on his side. Pichu felt bad about what happened. He was the one who released Wind and the other spirits.   
Pichu got off the couch when he noticed Mewtwo had been starring at him ever sence he walked in the room. Pichu wondered what intrest he had in a little mouse. 

"Is something wrong?" Pichu asked carefully. Mewtwo merely shook his head and went back to reading. He shrugged and left the room, still eating his apple. 

'Where did he get THAT bell from..' 

* * * 

  
It was late in the evening, almost dinner time. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby were released rom the clinic with a clean bill of health. Oddly for them, they didn't remember anything that happened after Jigglypuff was mysteriously KO'ed.   
Pichu was outside taking a stroll along the large, grass covered, yard. it was nice and big. Good enough for any pokemon to enjoy. 

"I wonder," Pichu spoke a loud, "what do I do with spirts once I hve them?" He kicked a small blue ball that must have been left outside by one of the smashers. 

"How do I use the bell? How do I get Wind to like me?" he was starting to feel rather silly for wondering all thses things. 

A cool breeze hit his face, making Pichu sigh, relaxing to the feel. Then another breeze hit him much harder, like it was carring needles, smacking his face. 

"Ah!" pichu cried rubbing rubbing his cheek. He had a feeling Wing did this. Pichu untied his the ribbon and sat on the grass. He looked at the bell in his hands. Golden metal with line cutting across, stars inprinted in it. 

Pichu sighed deeply. "What do you want me to do?" he asked a little angry. "I'm trying to save all of you from the evil thing..." he trailed off trying to remember the name, "The Dark Shadow? And you smack me? Why don't I release you and maybe the bell will go to someone strong."   
Pichu was praticlly arguing with the bell. "Maybe you'll like Pikachu or Link. Maybe you need hero like Mario or Donkey Kong. Yah! Maybe Mewtwo'll take ya. Oh sure! Bet you think Ness is even better than me, don't you!?" for some reason tears left his eyes. Pichu felt so hurt now. 

"No one needs a stupif, little, pich! Can't even beat a dumb bird!" he kicked the bell as for away as he could. Pichu glared at the golden sphere, still in sight as he sat down on the grass still sobbing. 

"No one wants a cry baby. No one wants Pichu," he snifffed, "it's not fair." 

"Why is Kawaii so sad?" Kawaiinaku wondered as she watched Pichu cry on the grass, "the bell takes time to control. But why is he so hurt?" 

Pichu stared at the bell. It looked dead. Nothing but a copper coating. He rubbing his nose and stood up.   
"Listen," he said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kick...the bell." Pichu sniffed again and rubbed his. Kawaiinaku watched him, puzzeled. Why was he acting like this? It's just one of the spirits. "Can't we just be...friends?" Pichu started to feel silly again. But he felt Wind was listening to him. Pichu smiled as he felt the wind pick up, blowing at his face. Then his back felt hot. Like it was burning away. He was blasted away from his spot, pass the bell, at least by five feet, black smoke siping from his body.   
Pichu whimpered, his body filled with pain. He struggled to get up. Every inch he moved, he felt like his bones were being ripped out his body. 

"Gah! Pichu! The bell!" Kawaiinaku shouted. He ignored the pain as much as he could to get up on his feet just in time to see a large black figure. 

Pichu is now meeting the evil. 

--------------- 

Zoowa! Thought I never would type that. I can't understnd why four pages look so much smaller on the computer. Anyway I wantd this up now cause tommorrow I gets to go on the 8th grade senior trip (7th grade gets to go sence we're in the same class) to Dorney Park and will get back late. I wuv putting up my Pichu chappys as soon as I get them done. I should have a new chapter up soon so stay tooned! 


	5. Dark Nights

Finally I'm back home from a long vaccation. But I have good news Pich fans! I have the new chapter of Pichu and the Magic Bell! Now dance my pretty little pikmin. Dance! OK..I'm hyper. Sorry for such a long wait. I was clueless as to what the next chapter should be like. Well I got it all done. Yessie. Now read! 

* * * 

CHAPTER 5 : Dark Nights 

* * * 

Pichu stood up on his wobbly feet, staring at this black, shadowy figure. The small mouse breathed deeply, trying not to pass out from the pain. He watched the figure grab the bell in its dark hands. 

"That's not yours!" Pichu shouted and charged at the shadow. With a quick smack, he was back on the ground in pain. 

"Pichu.." Kawaiinaku watched him whimper. She didn't understand why he had that argument. Nor why he started crying before. 

Pichu struggled again to get back on his feet. His small body was aching with pain. What was this figure? 

"I said that's not yours," he growled. The shadow stared at him with a blank face. It really had no face at all. Soon it began to laugh, its blank face twisting into another, femmine, face with a crooked smile--a smirk. It made a hissing sound, like a drowning cat, weilding the bell in its claws. 

"Pichu," called Kawaiinaku, "get it back!" The mouse stood tall, glaring at the enemy. With a quick flash, he skull bashed the creature in its stomach, making it drop the bell. Pichu scammpered over to the bell and picked it up. He almost tripped over his own feet as he tried to run over to Kawaiinaku. The shadow looked up at him as he made his little get awayy. It reached out its claw, strectching along the way, and grabbed him by the tail. 

Pichu yelped as he was being dragged away from Kawaiinaku, still holding the bell tight in his arms. "Help me!" Pichu cried out. 

"Call forth Wind," she told him as if it were so easy. 

"How?!" he yelled as the shadow held him upside down. Kawaiinaku just shrugged. 

"You cought it," she told him coldly. Pichu muttered something under his breathe. He was sick of Kawaiinaku telling him things and not explaining how it is done. How was he supose to know how to 'Call forth Wing'? 

Pichu struggled to get free of the shadow's grasp. "Open saysa me!" he shouted. Nothing happened. "I command you! Come forth!" Nothing, again. 

"It's not working, Kawaiinaku!" he shouted. "Well, make it," she replied calmly. Pichu closed his eyes and awaited his fait as he tried to think of something to say. 

"Uh..." Pichu held the bell tight, "Wind...I summon thee!" he shouted. Then there was a rumble and a gust of wind blew by. The bell flew out of Pichu's hands and floated just above him and the shadow figure. Then Wind appeared above it, her legs hidden in a swirling twister, her jester hat blowing in the air. She eyed Pichu with sparkling gray eyes, waiting for orders. 

"Get it!!" Pichu shouted. Wind nodded and turned into a tornado. The shadow stared at the tornado and dropped Pichu. He scurried away as quick as possible when the shadow was swept up by the twister. It let out a scream as pieces of black goo went flying everywhere. Soon there was no more and the patches of goo turned into smoke, disappearing into the air. Wind returned back to the bell, having done completing her task. Pichu stared at the empty yard, happy it was all over. 

"Good, Pichu," Kawaiinaku giggled clapping. 

"Yea..sure," he replied picking up the bell that had fell on the ground. She watched him, a little confused as he went inside. She then quickly followed him before he closed the door. 

"Oh, Pichu. I was just about to call you," Mario spoke as he saw the yellow mouse come into the mansion, "Peach says it's time for--" 

"I'm not hungry," Pichu interrupted Mario. The plumber stared at him. Pichu was never rude like that. 

"I..I don't feel good," Pichu said, "I'll be in my room." he then walked along the hall. Mario just shrugged and went back to the kitchen. 

Kawaiinaku followed Pichu slowly. Why was he getting angry? Did she do something wrong? She shook her head clear of thoughts and continued following hm, passing the den. All of a sunden she felt like she was being watched. Again she shook her head and walked along. 

* * * 

Mewtwo was sitting in the den, finishing a book, when he saw..it. A flsh of yellow light, twinkling pass the door way. He blinked and looked again. It was gone. He had a feeling it was following Pichu. That little rat and his bell. Where did he get it? All Mewtwo knew was that something will happen soon. And it wasn't just his powers telling him that. 

* * * 

"See, Pichu!" Kawaiinaku said playing with one of Pichu's pillows, "everything is going great!" 

"Great!" he snapped, "I could have been killed! You wouldn't even help me!" 

The strange cat girl was silent. Then she grinned and threw the pillow in his face. "Pillow fight!" she giggled. Pichu wasn't amused. 

"Just leave me along, Kawaiinaku! Leave me alone!" he shouted and went under the covers of his bed. He knew in the morning everyone would be asking abou the shouting. He didn't care. Pichu just needed a good rest. Maybe thing will be better in the morning. 

* * * 

"Now I did it," Kawaiinaku though, "he's mad at me. He wants me to go away." "Pichu is the Spirit Master, it should be about him too," she sighed. 

~By the time he catches all the spirits...he'll be killed. Watch your back. Someone may know about this.~ 

"Yes. But it doesn't feel right. It'll be sad to see him go." 

~Just think. Afterwards you'll have a purpose. And it won't be the bell.~ 

"..." Kawaiinaku walked over to the window. 

"One day my star shall shine. One day it'll shine for us." 

And with that, she left, disappearing out the window. 

---------------------- 

Merf. Short chapter. Next one will be longer. Hm..maybe I will write a story explaining the spirits and all such. Hee hee. Finally I wrote the next chapter. Hooray for..for..Pichu! Sad that their friendship is breaking up. But..that's how life is. I'm done yacking, so Bye-Q readers. 


	6. Viva la Lightning!

A/N: It seems like I haven't updated this thing in a while. Oh wells. I'm starting to really like this more. I might even write a sequel if yous all wish. Well anyway, on with the story! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  
CHAPTER 6: Viva la Lightning! 

  
Pichu woke up to a knock on the door. "Come on sleepy head! Wake up!" shouted a voice. It was Ness. "We're going to Nintendo City. Hee hee. We might see Ribbon," he teased. Pichu sat up with a grin on his face. "Oh shut up, Ness!" he said throwing a pillow at the door,"I'll see you guys later." 

"Okay punk head," Ness laughed and ran down the hall. Pichu sighed and sat up. It was very quiet. Too, quiet... 

"Kawaiinaku?" he called, "Kawaii? Where are you?" he looked around. Then he didn't think much of her disappearance. Maybe she was exploring or something. Pichu grabbed his remote and turned on the TV. The news was on right now and looked very interesting. 

"Toad here and reporting last night's thunder storm. We had a lot of action here in Nintendo City as you can see," the screen flashed to the city, lighting striking the streets. Then the screen shown a top of a building, lightning striking in the background. Something then caught Pichu's eyes, a dark blue and yellow figure standing on top of the building. 

"Chrzz whvereez youchuzzz chrezzb" he heard a voice coming from the TV.   
"What the...?" Pichu gasped. 

"Zeerm chrozzz!" the voice continued. 

"K-Kawaii! Naku...Naku where are you?!" he shouted. No answer. Pichu turned off the TV and grabbed the bell. Quickly he ran out his room to go to Nintendo City. 

* * * 

The rodent walked threw the streets of the city. It was busy as always. He could see the damage the so called thunder storm caused. Parts of the streets were black, burnt looking. Yet it didn't scare away anybody, and people still went on with life as always. 

As he walked by "Topa's Ice Cream Shop" he saw Ness, Y. Link, the Ice Climbers, Kirby and his friends, Waddle Dee and Ribbon, sitting by the window eating ice cream. He thought it would be nice to hang out his friends. He forgot all about looking for Kawaiinaku and went towards the entrance. 

"Hi guys!" Pichu said walking in. He took a seat next to Kirby across from Ribbon. 

"Hey," they replied. 

"Hello, Pichu," Ribbon said pushing her bowl of ice cream towards him, "want some of this?" she asked, "I'll never finish it and Kirby needs a diet." 

"I am so NOT fat!" Kirby yelled. The others giggled. Pichu blushed at Ribbon, accepting the ice cream. It was vanilla and chocolate with fudge, his favorite. 

"Thank you," he told the fairy. 

"What brings you here?" asked Ness, "needed something 'sweet'?" he smirked. Pichu stuck his tongue out at him. 

"No... I seen something on TV," he said. 

"That thunder storm?" asked Waddle Dee. 

"That was last night," said Popo. "It's over," finished Nana. 

"It was weird though," sighed Y. Link, "not a drop of rain." 

"Hence THUNDER storm!" Kirby joked, but no one laugh, just gave off little smiles. 

"No... hence lighting storm, idiot," Ness elbowed Kirby. 

"Ow!" the puff ball cried rubbing his arm. 

"I bet that wasn't a storm," mumbled Pichu. 

"What was that?" asked Ribbon. 

"Nothing! Uh... I better go!" Pichu said, quickly hopping from his seat, "see ya later!" he then left, trying to hide his red, blushing, face. 

"Aww..." cried Ribbon, "I never got the chance to complement him on his bell." 

"And he didn't eat his ice cream!" Kirby smiled and gobbled down the snack. "Ah! Brain freeze!" Everyone at the table began to chuckle. 

"He sure did leave in a hurry," Ribbon thought watching Pichu disappear in the crowd. 

* * * 

"Hulo, Pichu!" a silly voice said, the voice that belonged to Kawaiinaku. Pichu yelped and fell on his tail.   
"Your face," she pointed out, "it's red." 

"Yeah... Ribbon. She's great, but it won't work out. Maybe one day I'll find a girl Pichu. Until then... it's okay to love," he told her. 

"Love?" she stared at him. 

"Yeah. When you love someone it means you care a whole bunch about them. Do you know what I'm talking about?" he asked her seeing more confusion. 

"Sure, Pichu!" she hugged him, "see. I wuv you, Pichu!" she giggled. 

"She doesn't understand," Pichu thought, "do any of the Spirits have feelings?" he wondered crawling away from Kawaiinaku.   
"Let's go home," he told her. 

"Okies!" Kawaiinaku laughed and they went back to the estate. 

* * * 

The little mouse sat on the wing of the StarFox crossing over the Venom. This was just a good place to relax. Good thing the Air Wings only shoot during a fight. 

"What we doing here?" asked Kawaiinaku. 

"Nothing," Pichu sighed. He had a bad feeling all of a sudden. Not long after it started getting dark. A bolt of lighting hit the StarFox, surprising the two. From lighting came a girl. She had pale yellow skin and wore some kind of costume that resembled a one piece bathing suit, full of yellow and blue swirls. She wore long gloves and boots, all blue, and had pale blue hair that almost reached down to her shoulders. It was put into a hairstyle which made it look like lightning bolts were falling from her head. 

"Lightning," said Kawaiinaku. Pichu stared into Lightning's dark yellow eyes. He sighed and got the bell ready to fight. 

"Chrrrome zzzerre!" she said in a static like voice. 

"Um..." Pichu backed away a little. 

"ARGH!" she screamed as she hit Pichu with a bolt of electricity, shocking his poor body. 

"Ahhh!" Pichu was tossed back. He shook his head and slowly stood up again. "Wanna play like that?!' he teased, "PICHU!" he sent a jolt of electricity, hitting her, but doing little damage. Lightning just looked more angry. 

"YAH!" the spirit ran after him, punching Pichu, shocking him every second. Then she sent him kissing the floor with a kick. Pichu was down, but he wasn't out. He got up and prepared to do another attack. He cried out to the skies and brought forth a bolt of lightning. Not noticing, Lightning kicked at Pichu, but he dodged it and was out of the when the spirit was struck by the lighting. She let out a scream and fell to the ground. Relieved, Pichu took the bell to ring when she slowly stood up again. 

""Chrzzz...DIE!" she got ready to punch him. 

"Wind, I summon thee!" Pichu threw the bell, and Wind flew out wrapping Lightning up in a twister. 

"Chrooozzz!" Lightning screamed as she heard the bell's music. Soon she and Wind were returned back to their rightful place. 

"Phew! Glad that's over" Pichu said sitting down, "I really need a brake... catching spirits hurt.." he cried. 

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Kawaiinaku. Pichu turned his head to look at her. 

"Oh..uh," he started, still thinking of what to say. "I dunno. I would like to know where you were today, I guess." Suddenly Kawaiinaku seemed to change. Her innocent little face, turning cold, and mean. 

"~Why don't you shut up little rodent. Where I go is none of your business~" she snapped. Pichu knew she didn't sound right. She sounded different. 

"Wha?" Pichu asked. 

"I...I.." she panicked. She didn't know whether to keep silent or explain something. "~I think you're weak. I'm surprised you were able to catch two spirits. Maybe you'll have a chance next time. Or maybe you'll die!~" 

Pichu was shoked. Why was she saying this? Why was she being so mean? 

"Just go away! You have no right to say that! I am not weak! I...I hate you!" he shouted, "never show your face to me again, Kawaiinaku. Never again!" 

"No..." she cried, tears running down her face, "NO!" she vanished from sight. 

Pichu stood there, crying, too. It all happened so fast. 

"When you love someone, it means you care a whole bunch about them." 

"I wuv you Pichu!" 

"Never again!" 

"NO!" 

All he has now are the voices in his head, the memories, the spirits. Will Pichu see Kawaiinaku again? 

* * * 

"I hate you!" 

"No! No! No! Don't me! Don't..." Kawaiinaku cried. 

~This is all your fault. Too late to change.~ 

"No! This is all YOUR fault! I want you out!" 

~You won't receive what you want.~ 

"...But... I can't... Pichu.." 

~ It doesn't matter about Pichu. It's all for the spirits.~ 

"All for the spirits," Kawaiinaku sighed, "all for the spirits." 

--------------------------------------------------- 

  
Yayness! I finally typed the story! Does this mean no more Kawaiinaku? What's up with this strange voice in her head? What does she want exactly? Well yous will all have to see in the up coming chapters of Pichu and the Magic Bell! Ta ta. 


	7. Wishing Well

A/N: IT LIVES! AND LIKE FIRE IT BURNS!!! AHH!!! THE LIGHT!!! IT HURTS!! Whee, I feel better now. Random insanity is good, as I have heard. This took me all day to type on my computer, and almost or more than a month to write. ~.~ I hope this is a nice long chapter, and if so, expect more long chapters. Now on with the story! Whee!! 

CHAPTER 7: Wishing Well 

  
It had been almost two weeks now. No Kawaiinaku. No more spirits. He still had the bell, though, but he hadn't come across anything new. Why did he go and say that? Why did all this have to happen? Pichu wished his questions could be answered. Yet who would understand his problem? The bell was to be kept a secret, right? He could always go to Pikachu. He'd listen to him. But then again, he might think Pichu is making all this up. 

  
"You have such an imagination!" he could just hear Pikachu say. 

"I'm not a baby..." Pichu thought to himself as he laid on his bed, "just because I'm a baby Pokemon doesn't mean I'm a little baby.. Doesn't mean I don't know better..." a tear appeared in his eye. "I'm not a baby!" he told himself, wishing he yelled, no shouted, no screamed it. He wished he could scream it loud enough for all to hear. He buried his head in his pillow. Everything just felt so horrible now. He wished he didn't say those horrible words to Kawaiinaku. "I hate you!" still echoed in his brain. He still remembered the tears she cried, how she only wanted to please him, just bring a smile to his face. Still, he couldn't forget how cold she got whenever a spirit, or that blob thing, attacked. Then all she ever cared about was the bell. 

  
"Damn bell..." Pichu muttered. That's all she seemed to really care about. He sighed sadly. Then his thoughts went to Ribbon, the sweet pink haired fairy. That cheered him up a bit. But still, Ribbon might not even love him. 

A knock came from the door. "Pichu? Come on, we're late!" Peach's voice came from the hallway. He then remembered he and Peach were supposed to train together today. The small mouse hopped off the bed and opened the door. 

"Sorry, Peach, I almost forgot," he told her with a sigh. She frowned at him, walking to the arenas. 

"You've been in such a slump lately, Pichu," she said, "I'm starting to get worried." 

Pichu wanted to tell her his problems, but decided against it, Though Peach wasn't as dense as she seemed, and was a good listener, he still didn't think she was the one to talk to.   
"No, I'm fine, really," he said faking a smile at her. "Where are we going to train at?" 

"Great Bay. The fresh air out there will do you good," she laughed a little, opening the door to Great Bay. She and Pichu were transported to the arena as they stepped in the door. 

"Ready? Let's go!" Peach said starting their training match. She pulled out a large turnip and threw it hard at him, trying to get Pichu in the mood to fight. He took the hit, not caring, but rubbed his head. Then he decided to fight back before she started to think something was wrong with him again. Right before he was about to use skull bash he noticed something. The rock was gone. Pichu saw the water was too high. Peach continued with her fighting, and smacked Pichu aside with Peach Bomber, sending him tumbling. She was going to hit him again when he got up, and started to charge at him. 

"Peach! Look out!" he tried to warn her, seeing a large wave form behind her. Before he knew it, the two were washed into the water. Pichu felt his body sinking deeper into the bay. He opened his eyes and panicked, trying to swim to the surface, but something was keeping him there. Poor Pichu was stuck there deep in the water, struggling to get free of whatever had him, and make it back to the surface. He would soon drown if he didn't. Suddenly he saw something swimming towards him. The shades of blue it was made it hard for him to tell what it was, but he could have sworn he was seeing a mermaid. It quickly swam passed him, tossing him about in the water. Now free, he swam to the surface. He gasped for air and grabbed on whatever he could reach. He felt the shell of the turtle, the water finally went down to it's right level. He climbed up and sat on the turtle to catch his breath. Then he realized Peach was missing. With that pink fluffy dress of hers she should have been able to float to the top, he thought. Pichu jumped onto the main stage and scurried over to the end where the rock was. There he saw Peach's pale white arm just under it. 

~*~*~ 

"What happened, Pichu?!" Mario yelled at the poor mouse, outside the clinic. 

"I... I'm not sure..." 

"What happened to Peach?!" he yelled again, his angry, panicking voice brought fear to the Pokemon. 

"We were.. Almost drowned..." he whimpered. Mario shook his head repeatedly still not seeing how Peach could get so badly hurt on that arena. 

"Just stay away from the arenas... You're suspended from any kind of matches, until I see fit!" 

"But, I didn't even do anything!" he cried back. 

"What I say goes!" and with that, Mario went back into the room to check on the unconscious Peach. Pichu stood there, shaken. The young Pokemon looked at the door with teary eyes. Mario never shouted at anyone like that. Pichu never got suspended before. No more training, no more tournaments, no nothing. Who knows when Mario will change his mind. 

"Ugh..." a drenched Link moaned, helping a soaked Falco down the hall. Pichu looked at them, wiping away the tears from his eyes. 

"Stupid Jungle Japes..." Falco grumbled, "everything started to flood, everything got so crazy..." he said, explaining what happened to Pichu in a very short summary, without a thought. Pichu looked down and walked away. This started to get him thinking. 

By nightfall more floods happened on every level with water -- all except The Fountain of Dreams. They were all closed to avoid any more accidents. Everything seemed to fall in place for Pichu. 

"The bell... The spirits!" he thought, "that's the only thing that could be doing this," he lifted his head up from the pillows on his bed. "It's all your--" he looked around. The bell was gone. "Fault..." he gasped. The bell was there with him not too long ago. He had taken it off before he laid down. He looked under his bed. It wasn't there. He searched his covers, dressers, closet, everywhere he could. No sign of it. "No...no no no! It can't be lost!" he cried still searching, "I need it!" He continued to tear his room apart in search of the bell, unknowingly being watched by shadowy eyes. 

"~We'll see how well he does without the bell... Water may be an angel, but she can be a devil, too!~" said a voice in private conversation. The voice only got a quiet a sad, quiet, sigh in return. 

Pichu collapsed on the floor, minutes later, giving up. He would have to face the spirit alone. He got up and went to the only place the spirit didn't attack. The Fountain of Dreams. 

~*~*~ 

Walking threw the door, Pichu was instantly transported to the peaceful and beautiful stage. Seems nobody had bothered to lock the arenas. Just the luck Pichu needed. It didn't take any time at all to find the spirit. A young woman with long, soft, blue hair and blue skin. She stood gracefully on her thick fins, water spraying up around her. She was at the East side of the stage, looking at him with her gentle deep blue eyes, a calm smile on her face. 

"Hello, Pichu," he heard in his mind. She was definitely the spirit he was looking for. He was shocked to hear her speak, telepathically at that. 

"He-- He--" he stuttered trying to say hello. 

"What brings you here?" she asked, confusing Pichu. 

"Erm.. No.. What, what brings you here?!" She smiled more. 

"Are you here to catch me?" she asked. Before Pichu could even nod she added: "You don't have the bell... You lost it, didn't you?" 

"Yes..." he said feeling pathetic. She smiled, slightly shaking her head in amusement. "It's okay young Pichu," she told him. Pichu stared at the spirit. 

"You're so nice.. You speak and everything... Are you really--" 

"Yes, Pichu. I am what you see--the spirit you are after. But it seems you are not ready to capture us again, you seem trouble," she said calmly, looking into his eyes, as if reading him like a book, finding all she need to know about him. Pichu was almost at a lost for worlds. The two spirits he had come across were mean and dangerous, yet she didn't seem like she was the one he saw in the water. She couldn't have hurt Peach or any of the others. 

"I'm sorry..." he said. 

"Sorry? For what?" she asked him. 

"I'm so confused. I..." he noticed Water really was listening. And unlike Kawaiinaku, she understood. "I wish I didn't shout at her... I wish she were back," he told her. 

"She'll be back. If you care enough, she'll be back," Water told him in a promising voice. Pichu's ears perked up. He wanted nothing more than to see Kawaiinaku's face again and to hear her echo "Kawaii!" like she did the first time they met. 

"You really think so?" he asked her. She simply nodded. Pichu felt relieved for the moment, but he still needed to capture this spirit. Without the bell, it was impossible. 

~*~*~ 

A small hand touched the door Pichu had gone threw. The girl the hand belonged to started to make her way threw, carrying the bell with her. 

"~You're ruining everything!~" 

"He needs the bell!" she said to herself as if snapping back at someone--the voice in her head. 

~*~*~ 

Pichu still stood there before Water pondering about what to do. There was a soft splash behind him, then the sound of hissing in front of him. Before he could turn around, the ground beneath his feet seemed to vanish as he fell into the water. He heard two other splashes, and saw the spirit Water swim past him in the surprisingly deep fountain. He looked up and started to swim towards the surface, when he saw another swimming up also. He gasped for air as he reached the top. Pichu looked next to him and saw a very soaked, yellow haired, cat eared girl. 

"Kaw--!" he couldn't even say her name as he was grabbed by the water, being brought deeper and deeper into it. Pichu felt a scaly body wrapping around him, squeezing him hard, making it harder to hold his breathe. Trying to get loose, Pichu's cheeks started to spark. With a loud "PICHU!" he let loose a large electric attack. With a small yell, Water released him, and once again he tried to make it to the surface, barley able to hold his breathe any longer. Before he could even take in a decent amount of air, he was taken into the water again. Pichu couldn't take more of this. He let loose another jolt of electricity, hurting himself even more, but making Water let him go. His electric attacks just weren't enough to knock out the now angry spirit. Even if he could defeat her, he still hadn't the bell to catch her. If he could only summon Lightning, then this under water battle would be over. 

Pichu glared at the coming spirit, sending out as many jolts as he could, no matter if he got shocked even more under water. She let out a yell as they hit her, and started to spin around, creating an underwater twister. Pichu tried to fight the current, but he was soon sucked in. He tried his best to hold his breathe as his small body was tossed around in the water. 

The mouse would soon drown if the twister didn't stop moving, but there were no signs of it ever stopping. He felt sick, dizzy, and weak all at the same time. He didn't have the strength to hold his breathe much longer. He used another electric attack, releasing one last blast of electricity, finally making the twister stop. His lifeless like body sunk down to the bottom. He tried his best to keep his eyes open a little longer, seeing Water swimming towards him again. He also a little golden orb drifting down towards him. He hit the bottom, the orb landing next to him. Before he closed his eyes for the last time, he noticed the orb was the bell. He whispered in his mind. "Lightning I summon the..." then there was nothing but darkness. 

~*~*~ 

Pichu woke up, coughing up water, his body hurting. He was still on the Fountain of Dreams, but the stage was back to normal. He slowly sat up clearing his throat and wiping away the water from his eyes. In the middle of the arena he saw Water, looking as if she had been electrocuted to near death. Seeing her laying there unconscious, he stood up and took the warm golden bell that was next to him. He was happy to have the bell back in his arms. He lifted it up in the air, and began to ring it. Water started to glow blue and golden colors, and turned into blue swirls, returning back into the bell. Pichu let out a sigh, then looked up at the stars surrounding the Fountain of Dreams. 

"She helped me," he thought, "maybe she will come back." Pichu left sighing, but feeling full of hope. 

  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
-_- Oy... sucky ending, nyu? Well, this is what happens when a lazy author takes about a month to write one freaking chapter for a story everyone wants to finish reading. M2 must update more, nya? Well, stuff has been happening and... I must stop ranting at the bottom of my stories! ~_~ That's what my journal is for. Well, I have much planned. A LOT planned especially for this story. So don't think it's going to end so soon. ^.~ Hope you all liked this chapter and won't attack me with rotten fruit. >.o 

^^ Oh yeah, if I ever confuse any one with this story (hoping I'm not the only one getting confused) E-mail me and I'll answer, explain, and whatever else I need to do. Now I go to listen to Digimon music and draw Foodons and all that other happy stuff. 


End file.
